


the goblin cave

by melonseeds



Series: stories of a precinct [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonseeds/pseuds/melonseeds
Summary: [snapshot stories of a colourful bunch in the police force]naruto stalls his PC... again.
Series: stories of a precinct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754623
Kudos: 3





	the goblin cave

"sakuraaaaaaa," naruto whined loudly.

tenten, sakura and shizune all promptly shushed him.

"do it yourself," sakura quipped, not taking her eyes off the paperwork she was filing.

"but i don't wanna go in there, it's like walking into an ashtray... and it's dark! they're vampires!" naruto pouted, clicking his mouse for the umpteenth time as if his computer would magically start working again.

tenten chuckled, he was mostly right. "how do you manage to keep stalling your PC?" she gave him a quick look over the top of her monitor as she continued typing.

"technology doesn't like me," he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms childishly.

with a sigh, choji took pity on the hopeless blond and stood up, "c'mon, i'll go with you."

"choji!" sakura slammed her papers on the desk, giving naruto the stink-eye, "you shouldn't have to hold this idiot's hand whenever he messes up."

naruto smiled sheepishly and ducked behind choji, mimicking a hissing cat at sakura. the woman rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to her work with a huff. choji chuckled good naturedly and he and naruto moved towards the hallway down to the last door on the left.

the plate on the door read 'research and development' and naruto knocked on it obnoxiously before swinging the door open.

the smell of smoke blasted him in the face, a flurry of typing and flashing monitor screens deep in the room were the only sources of light. there was a big table in the middle with various bits and bobs of electronics with their own little blinkers, but their lights were dull in comparison to the monitors in the back.

shikamaru was putting out a cigarette in one of the three ashtrays on his desk, and munching on some takeout noodles as he waited on a progress bar that seemed to be stuck two thirds the way in.

"ack! when are you goblins gonna get some ventilation up in here," naruto coughed dramatically to emphasise his point.

as if to spite him, shikamaru lit another cigarette and blew out the smoke liberally above his head and drawled out, "what did you do to your PC this time?"

naruto smiled sheepishly again, "it's stalled."

the typing in the room promptly stopped, and shino turned to look at naruto behind his shades. naruto winced, he couldn't see his eyes, or his face (which was behind a facemask to protect against the acrid smell of smoke), but he knew he regarded him with disappointment. the small desk fan powered away, shino's only other defense against the chainsmoker next to him.

"sorry," naruto mumbled, as he slowly inched towards the door.

shino would have sighed if he was that type of guy, but he wasn't. instead shino silently stood, shikamaru snorted in the back, and followed naruto out the door as naruto babbled away at what he did before freezing his computer.

choji lingered behind, laughing and shaking his head.

"you wanna go for drinks later tonight?" shikamaru asked his friend, "this programme's been fucking my ass all day."

choji laughed again, "i'll clear my schedule." he turned to leave, "have mercy on shino won't'cha?"

shikamaru stared after his friend, the cigarette perched between his fingers burning away, wisps of smoke floating into the thick air. he sighed, muttering something about being him troublesome or the like. he opened a stickynote on his PC and typed up a memo to ask the captain to get some proper ventilation installed.

**Author's Note:**

> with my first post on ao3 i come bearing this little au i've had in the back of my head (and written out) for the past year. thought it was high time to finally share them. hope you guys like the series!


End file.
